Escape
by Morwenna the Magnificant
Summary: Hermione gets a surprise during the holidays, now she's stuck at her grandmothers. She must find away to get out of there and fast. The 7th years at Hogwarts also get to go on a field trip, to ? But as it looks right now she's not going any where.


A beautiful new story yeahhhhh! Ok.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter characters, and I'm sorry if some of my references to the books are not accurate I currently don't have any of them with me. Which sucks, any way back to the important stuff. I do not own Ipods or anything that has to do with them. Or Google or any other website. I may wish I owned Harry Potter or Draco but you know unfortunately I don't.

**Rating: **I will start by rating this T. I have no idea where this story is going so I think his rating should cover anything that might happen. ( So suggestions are more than welcome)

**Pairings: **I do have some planned but… I'm not going to tell you, what would be the fun in that?

And last but not least a **summery:**

**Chapter One: Trouble at Home**

Hermione sat at her completely unorganized desk staring at a letter that lay on the clearest part of it. It was placed on top of no less than two gossip magazines; her parents often said there was more stuff on their daughter's desk than the rest of her room put together.

The letter was from Hogwarts; the seventh year to be was expecting this annual greeting but its contents left her speechless. Her entire year would be spending the first semester of school in another part of the world… country to be disclosed upon arrival, well shortly after, in due time anyway. Talk about a field trip! She had also made Head Girl (no surprise there) but she was excited all the same.

"Dinner!" her mother's distinct voice ran through the house.

Leaving the letter on her desk she flew her very large house. She couldn't wait to tell her parents the news. The witch's enthusiastic, almost maniacal grin fell. Her father's parents, siblings and their families were staying chez Granger for a week. And they had arrived that afternoon. Which was why Hermione was in her room in the first place' to double check that all her magic related objects were well hidden. Her letter arrived and she kind of forgot about everything else.

Entering the dinning room, Hermione saw that she was the last one to arrive. All five of her cousins, her two aunts, her two uncles, her grandparents and her parents were all seated and staring at her. The brown haired girl muttered an apology and took her seat. The table was now full with 14 people sitting around it.

The dinner conversation was quite dull. That was one thing Hermione didn't like about her family, they were so boring. So she tuned them out and thought of Hogwarts and school and the upcoming year and her friends. A small smile crossed her face and she tried to hide it but one for her cousins saw it.

"Whatcha thinking about?" a voice whispered in her ear. It was Stacey, who was also 17. "Your boy friend?"

Hermione blushed. "No … I don't have one."

"Pity."

Stacey was everything Hermione was not: slim, blonde. One word that could completely describe her was hot. Hermione had envied her, her entire life. The witch tuned out dinner again and continued to think of her friends. She wanted to know their reactions to their Hogwarts letters and she smiled again. Next time she went up to her room there would be 2 new letters waiting for her. (Or so she hoped.)

"What school do you go to again?" her cousin Brian, who was 18, asked.

"Evergreen Academy." She replied a little too quickly. Brian noticed this and it confirmed his suspicion that she was lying.

After dinner Hermione wanted to return to the comforts if her room, but like any time you really want to do something, she was unable too. She got pulled into a full out life inquisition by her grandparents. They were quite disappointed that she was their only grandchild who wasn't going to the secondary school they had selected.

During Hermione's lecture her cousins, Brian, Stacey and Oliver, snuck into her room. Brian took the desk and shelves, Stacey the dresser and closet and Oliver being the smallest got stuck with under the bed. They searched for anything out of place, unordinary, a diary or whatever else they could use against her. You see they didn't like Hermione for one reason; her freedom from their grandparent's tyranny.

Their search was almost hopeless, neither Stacey nor Oliver had found anything. That confirmed their thought that Hermione was just an extremely lucky stuck up, overly organized, goody two shoes. Brian on the other hand, was bent upon finding something; he riffled through her desk like a mad man. He had almost given up when he saw a letter sitting on top of every thing else. The boy pulled it out of the envelope; sadly he was only able to read one word (Hogwarts) before its owner burst into her room.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Hermione said with a slight surprise.

"Waiting for you," said Oliver innocently. (He and Stacey were sitting on her be in a way that made his story believable.)

Hermione turned to her only standing cousin, "Brian?"

"Same," he answered. Hermione then snatched the letter out of his hand slightly horrified, what if he had read it?

"So what do you want?" she asked.

Without a beat Brian answered, "To use you computer."

Sighing Hermione pulled out he laptop and turned it on. "There."

Brian took it from her and opened an internet window. The homepage was Google, exactly what he wanted. He quickly pounded on the keys: Hogwarts + school. Enter. After seeing what he had typed Hermione almost started have a panic attack, but refrained, her heart beating loudly in her chest. A page opened, Hogwarts Academy. Hermione opened her eyes. The webpage was about her school, but it was a fluke. A fake to satisfy pesky internet users, who find too much for their own good. For people like Brian. It was a very muggleish site and was a professional as it could get.

Brian started to read the page aloud. "Hogwarts Academy is situated in northern Scotland, though its precise location is unknown. Headed by Principle Dumbledore it has quite an extensive group of highly qualified teachers that fit its program. Please feel free to voice your inquiries at the link below. Also please note that the courses with 1 or 2 are not difficulty differences but the same subject through a alternate perspective.

Mathematics - Professor Victor

Biology 1 – Professor Sprout

Chemistry – Professor Slughorn

Biology 2 – Professor Hagrid

Physics 1 – Professor McGonagall (who is also vice-principle)

History – Professor Bins

Physics 2 – Professor Flitwich…. Fliterwick." Brian stumbled over the name.

"Flitwick, said Hermione impatiently, "Professor Flitwick."

A smile crossed Brian's face, "So you go to this school then?"

"Yeano …yes."

"Not Evergreen?"

"Yes."

"The why not say so?"

Hermione shrugged.

"I'm telling." It was such a 5 year old response, but then again Hermione expected nothing less.

"What ever, like I care," the brunette went to turn away but the readdressed her cousin; "by the way, it won't change anything." The thing she did care and it would change things. The race was on!

Hermione waited until Brian was down the hall and then turned heel in the opposite direction. The route she took was faster but there was also a chance of more distractions. With her long hair trailing behind her like a cape, Hermione almost beat Brian, but her two younger cousins who were eight and nine ambushed her and she fell to the floor. It was almost like the had been waiting for her or maybe it was just really bad luck. Hermione didn't yell at them or even stop moving, she was bent on getting their first. The witch slid into the living room just as Brian entered through the other door. He was closer. Damn.

"Hermione doesn't go to Evergreen and I have proof." Brian almost yelled.

His grandparents looked at him, to their son and his wife, to Hermione and at last to Oliver and Stacey who had just entered the room, grinning. Brian looked at his two younger siblings and stuck out his hand in triumph. Oliver ran over and placed a tape recorder in his brother's hand. Hermione paled. Brian pressed play and his recorded voice rang clearly through the room.

"Hogwarts Academy is situated in northern Scotland, though its precise location is unknown. Headed by Principle Dumbledore, it has extensive programming" He fast forwarded through the list of teachers. "Physics 1, Professor McGonagall. Physics 2, Professor Flitwich. Fliterwick."

"Flitwick!" came the impatient voice of Hermione through the recording, "its Professor Flitwick.'

"So you go to this school then?"

"Yeano … yes."

"Not Evergreen?"

"Yes."

"The why not say so?"

Brian pressed stop. The second he did so Angeline Granger turned on her son, Michael and his wife Jane. (sorry I don't know their names)

"You've been lying to us!" Angeline shrieked. "You've been lying to us for six year Michael!" Hermione's parents were cringing under Mrs. Granger's powerful glare. "You always knew that we disapproved if Hermione going to Evergreen. But now that we've found out she's not even going there, it's the final straw! We will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning with your daughter in tow. She will be staying with us and we will be teaching her everything that you seemed to have missed out! She can not stay here lest she turns out like the pair of you! Hermione go pack your bags!"

Hermione looked from her grandmother to her parents who sadly nodded. Turning she fled the room and the smirk faces of her cousins. Instead of packing she threw herself onto her bed in a crying heap. A few minutes later her mother knocked on the door and quietly entered.

"Honey, you must pack. Your farther is trying to reason with Angeline but I doubt she'll budge."

Yelling could be heard from the sitting room.

"I know you want to go to Hogwarts, but maybe this is for the best. Now you can get a credible degree and be apart of our society."

"A credible degree! . . . Be apart of our society!" Hermione flared. "I can't believe you mother you're almost as bad as SHE is! I get to go on a semester long exchange and I made Head Girl. There is no way anybody can stop me from going!"

Her mother sighed, "just get packed and what will come, will come. I heard from your aunt that Stacey will be there too, so at least you won't be alone."

The tears were gone now and an unstoppable rage filled its place. Hermione locked her door and tore apart her room in a lovely process that some people call packing. She blared her music and sang along, not caring who heard. The witch used her wand making the whole 'packing' thing quick. She shrunk her Horwarts trunk and stuck into the suitcase. She would be prepared to run if need be, actually when the time came around to leave. An hour later Hermione was done with her things, in her bed reading while listening to her ipod. She didn't hear the knock on her door.

The next morning the teenager awoke to a tapping on her window. Both Hedwig and Pig were waiting outside. She let them in and they landed on her bed. Hermione grabbed the letters, she would read them later. The most important thing was to get the owls out of her room before a relative came.

With the owls outside she decided she wanted to read the letters before she fell under the ever watchful eye of Angeline Granger. Her friend's notes were brief, but they were boys, what more could you expect. The girl's answers were almost identical in length, a quick have a good summer; please don't write again, I'm going to my grandmother's place.

She barely had the window closed for a second time when someone knocked in her door. It was Stacey.

"Who were you talking to?" her cousin demanded.

"Nobody, why?"

"Just sounded like you were trying to get someone to leave."

"How strange."

"You ready to go yet? We'll be leaving soon."

"Just have to shower and eat."

"Good, good. Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Stacey squealed. Hermione gave a false excited smile and entered her bathroom.

Stacey sat on the bed and waited for Hermione. Now that they were equals she didn't hate her cousin, she actually thought the next 2 months would be fun. In the shower Hermione was trying to drown herself in the shower, well not really but that's not the point. An entire 2 months alone with Stacey, she'd go mad!

Breakfast was a silent affair. Kyle and James (who were eight an dinner and who had tackled Hermione during her race against her race against Brian the day before) were still sleeping. Oliver was listening to his ipod and was oblivious to the outside world. Brian was reading the newspaper; at least he was pretending to, it was all about making an impression. Hermione's parents, her aunt and her uncle were sitting at one end of the table, while her grandparents sat opposite. Stacey tried to strike a convo, but Hermione was in no mood to talk, so she abandoned that.

Half and hour later with their bags in the car, Stacey and Hermione were saying good-bye to their parents. While Stacey's parents did this good naturedly, Hermione's were teary eyed and clingy. Hermione, who already shut this thing out, was trying her best to comfort them.

"It's ok, I'll write and call."

And upon giving her mom one last hug she slipped a small piece of paper into her hand. It read: 'I'm going back to Hogwarts in September. Don't worry I'll be safe and I'll owl you. Love Hermione.' It made Jane smile, once her daughter made up her mind nothing could stop her.

As soon as the two teenagers were in the car, Peter drove away without a glance back. They had only made it a block when Hermione yelled out.

"Stop! Turn around!"

"My dear you are coming with us whether you like it or not. Frankly, your parents were more lacking than I thought. So quiet down."

"No, I forgot Crookshanks."

Stacey looked up from her magazine, "What the devil is a Crookshanks?"

Hermione looked at her pointedly, "My cat."

Her grandmother then chose this moment to speak up, again. "My dear I'm sure you can go for an extra while without seeing your cat. You're away from home longer than you are there anyway."

"No Crookshanks comes with me to school and he has since I got him in third year. My friend has an owl." Seeing her slip up, she clamped a hand over her mouth in surprise. Ooops.

"An owl! What kind of barbaric school do you got to?"

"Did I say owl? I meant budgie, we just call it an owl, because it kind of looks like one. My bad."

"Owl or budgie, you are not getting your cat. I don't allow pets in my house."

Hermione crossed her arms and glared out the window. She was silent all the way to Kerkshire manor (her grandparent's estate), she would not obey by their rules, she would not get along with Stacey and she certainly would not miss the Howart's express.

End of Chapter… review please… And I will update… soonish.


End file.
